Red Strings of Time
by vampheart410
Summary: Though of course with time there is always something that will change. One hundred sixteen years and five months have passed. Now, it is time to welcome back the forgotten ex-shinigami of "Fear". Will everyone be as welcoming or be terrified? Through great hatred to passion and love, everyone learns that no one should be forgotten. Shinji/OC
1. Prologue

_**Red Strings of Time  
Prologue**___

Five years have passed since the war against the Vandnreinch, to whom Ichigo Kurosaki was able to win. Everyone was thankful for the human teenager yet even in war other shinigami lost their lives. Two captain seats as well as a vice captain seat were open, Shunsui Kyoraku allowed Ichigo to decide to stay or wait until he dies to join the Soul Society. Having thought of the request? Ichigo made a promise that when he dies if there is a captain seat open he will take up the position. Now, twenty two year old was helping fight off hollows when he wasn't busy with college and his part time job with the odd jobs that he does at the same time.

Even his friends were in college as Uryu went to a high up town college to become a doctor not by his father pushing him but to save live; as Orihime and Ichigo attended Karakura University together. Chad went to stay in Mexico to visit his parent's grave and take a break from hollow fighting; Chad often writes to his friends back in Japan. Orihime was also taking many classes as she loved to learn as she was focusing on becoming a school teacher for younger children. Still adding different foods together, Orihime was also taking cooking lesson and has become a very good cook when she isn't combining wasabi and cookie cream ice cream. Speaking of Orihime, she is currently dating Ishida Uryu. Trust me this shock a lot of people, even Orihime. After seeing Ichigo and Rukia together she was sad but also happy for them. Took some time to get over it but she is happy for them and is happy in the relationship she is in now.

With the relationship with Rukia and Ichigo; Renji was crushed. After four months, Renji stopped being depressed but he still often bickers with Ichigo and are still good friends. Byakuya managed to survive but is no longer able to fight as his zanpakutou was no longer in existence. Due to Rukia dating Ichigo, Byakuya threatened to use every Kido spell he knows to destroy Ichigo if anything happened to Rukia. Now, Byakuya runs the Kuchiki state and is in good health. Renji often stops to visit his old captain telling him what is going on, what he is doing to keep the Squad intact, and brings letters from his squad members who all miss their captain. During the five years of visiting, both Renji and Byakuya have begun to form a relationship in secret which now have been together three years.

The others in Soul Society were also going on about their lives. Kira is still lieutenant of the Third Division as he doing fine after being wounded severely. Kenpachi Zaraki is still the Eleventh Division after having to heal for several months after his lost to Juhabach. Since then the crazed fighting captain actually took up the Kendo lesson and trained more as he wanted to be stronger. Shinji, Rose, and Kensei were doing their jobs as they did many years ago before they were visored. Momo was doing her best though secretly Shinji was looking to replace her. The blonde Visored doesn't like Momo, believing her to be weak and unstable to be so high ranked. Though having no one to replace her just yet but when he does Shinji is knocking her down to third seat.

Everyone was happy with their lives with no wars to worry about some enemy but still was going to be prepared for the next in the years that would come. Though of course with time there is always something that will change. One hundred sixteen years and five months have passed. Now, it is time to welcome back the forgotten ex-shinigami of "Fear".

Hope you all enjoyed and are hoping to read more. I am working on the first chapter now. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Letters

Ichigo placed some boxes on the ground as he was helping Kisuke move and organize his basement. Of course the ex-captain agreed to pay Ichigo if he help. So here he was dusting old boxes and moving boxes out so Kisuke could add new shelves. Unforchantly, Urahara was having troule put the shelves together as they were missing some screws as the box was ripped and the screws fell out. Grunting as Ichigo picked up a heavy box only to have the bottom fall out; grinding his teeth Ichigo threw the ripped box to the side as he began to pick up what fell out of the box. As the twenty-two year old was picking up was in the box, he noticed that what fell were atleast a hundred or so envelopes. Very old as the paper was turning colors or yellow with faded ink on the front. Looking closely at one Ichigo could make out that the letters were addressed to Kisuke Urahara. Picking up several more Ichigo realized they were all for Kisuke which really confused the orange haired adult.

"_But who would write so many to him_?" Ichigo thought.

Sitting on the dusty ground Ichigo opened the evelope in his hand to take out a faded white piece of paper that was folded.  
Looking up as he listened to where Kisuke was only to hear him far away talking with Tessai, Ichigo looked down back at the letter as he began to read.

_Dear Kisuke,_

I am doing well as I have made another small home near the ocean in Greece as it is ever so beautiful. I have made two new friends who have helped me understand the langue of this new land. I was also given a job from an elder human woman who owns a bakery and I am very eager to learn. Oh Kisuke I miss you all and I hope no one has come after you, you all are my family. Though after that event with Hiyori I still do not know when I will return, hopefully maybe this trip to different places will help or maybe I can fine happiness. I hope this does not upset you my dear friend and tell Yoruichi that I am doing well so she doesn't have to worry.

Hotaru Yugure

Placing the letter back into the envelope, Ichigo opened another.

_Dear Kisuke,_

_Hello again I hope you are doing well as I am doing just splendid here in Rome, Italy. Oh Kisuke I need to bring you and Yoruichi here as I know both would love it here. The culture, the amazing italin food, the cloths, and I wish I could tell you everything. Made some new friends and a job at a pottery shop where two of my new friends work at as well. I enjoy hands on jobs such as baking, pottery, sewing, and painting. It is so fun and I think I may continue all of them as hobbies. In my next letter I am going to send some stuff that I made to show what I have made. -Insert giggle- How is everything by you? I hope you remembered Yoruichi's birthday Kisuke and got her something nice. If you forget again she is going to be very upset, oh maybe you can take her out on a date; nice fancy dinner, flowers, and a gift. You may say you are just friends but I can tell that you two like each other. Better make a move before someone else steals her away._

Un sacco di amore (Lots of love in Italian)

Hotaru Yugure

P.S - I still have been training with my Bankai, please do not fret I am far from the humans. I am making sure noone sees me as I train espically if I am not in the special gigai you made for me.

"So she is a shinigami but why is she traveling all over the world?" Ichigo ponder.

Reaching for another Ichigo felt he had to know who this girl was and why she was traveling. Digging through the letters Ichigo picked up an envelope that wasn't white like the most but a faded shade of lavender. As he opened the letter the oragne adult notcied several parts were speared from tear drops.

_Dear Kisuke,_

It is another day as the clouds pour down rain making my mood highly depressing. No friends have been made nor have I met or gained any new friends. In this city of fog everything, as well as everyone else is so up tight. I guess my natual color hair isn't to their liking; most places don't allow hair of my color. They want me to change my hair but I say no I will not. In my state I feel as if I am terribly alone, in this small cold apartment as the roof leaks and there is not place to make a fire. I still have money to last me for about three months but still I need to find a job. How are you and the others? I bet everyone has forgotten me by now as it has been more than sixty four years. Only you Kisuke as well as Yoruichi, and Tessai are the onnly ones that i hope have not forgotten me; I am glad for. If I stop writing and sending letters, will you forget about me too? I get very lonely sometimes and now I can barely remember what you sound like; more or less what you look like now. It does scare me even so that if I still write, I am begining to forget everyone. Kisuke I am deeply scared I do not want to forget anyone; I consider all of you family seeing that I have not family to see or call upon. I am deeply sorry if this letter this time saddens you, I did not want that to happen. Write back soon okay.

Hotaru Yugure

"Oi, you okay down there?" Ichigo jumped when he heard Kisuke's voice call out.

Ichigo rapidly began to shove the letter in another box before Kisuke could come down. "Yeah just dusting thats all!" Ichigo yelled back as he stared at the shadow of Kisuke's body from the basement entrance.

"Well it's getting late you can leave the rest there now. Come up once you are done stacking the rest against the wall, becarefull with some of them. The bottom may fall out," Kisuke said back before moving from the door way.

"Okay!" Ichigo sighed as he put the box of letters to the side. Still being curious, the orange haired adult took several letters stuffing him in his back pocket letting his shirt fall over the envelopes. Walking back up into the shop finding Kisuke throwing the cardboard box that he ripped up in the trash bag.

"Thanks for helping Ichigo here," Kisuke handed Ichio the money for helping like he promised.

"No problem well goodnight," Ichigo left the shop with the letters in his pocket.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Well hoped you like this short chapter, sorry that it took so long. Computer had a virus and had to get it fixed. Any who please review nicely. **


	3. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

Another day as the weather rained down cats and dogs. Ichigo sat by the window looking out as he couldn't concentrate on his class work. His mind was filled with trying to figure out who is Hotaru Yugure and why she would send so many letters to Kisuke Urahara? Many more questions ran through his mind as it even kept him up all night for the past two days. Ichigo felt like she was important if she knew Kisuke and the Visoreds. If Hotaru was there when Aizen turned Shinji and the others, then maybe she was a Visored too? Though what if she wasn't? Letting out a frustrated moan, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the chalk board that the teacher was writing on. More questions with no answers which was beginning to irritate the orange haired soul reaper.

_"More questions with no answer or clues to lead me why this person would send letters to Kisuke. Even if I ask Urahara-san, he would probably lie or make up some excuse that is mother or something. He probably has secrets that no one else would ever know of but I doubt the Visords would remember her_," Ichigo thought.

Tapping his pen on his note book as Ichigo was thinking of solutions to get answers. One kept repeating over in his head until Ichigo decided.

"Looks like I'm paying a visit to the Soul Society."

XWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXWXW XWXWXWWXWX

Shinji sat behind his desk looking dreadfully bored as he lounged in his chair sideways. The blond Visored since the Vandereich's has changed over the past five years. Shinji's hair has grown down to his collar bone, pulling up into a ponytail with his bangs still falling at an angle and two strands falling alongside his face. Still wearing his ties that he brought from the Human World. Keeping his neck accessory tucked within his Shinigami robes. A she sat there with record player softly playing jazz music, this did not seem to soothe the Visored from his boredom.

With no paper work that needed to be done, or help his squad members train. Shinji was debating whether or not he should take a nap; even if he got five minutes into his nap the blonde knew his lieutenant would burst in, waking him from his sweet dreams. Soft brown eyes darken as his eyebrows knitted together as he thought of his annoying Lieutenant. He was getting more irritated by the minute that he couldn't find a replacement for the bubbly little girl named Hinamori Momo. She barely last the two hour training he puts his squad members through to keep them in shape. Shinji was nearly ready to start pulling his hair out if he didn't find someone strong enough to replace Momo.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hirako-taichou!"

Shinji groaned loud as he let his head drop back when he heard Momo.

"_Speak of the devil_," Shinji irritably hissed in his mind.

"What?!" the blonde yelled, not really in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is here to see you sir," Momo replied.

Lifting his head Shinji raised and eyes brow in confusion. Why in the world would Ichigo Kurosaki want to see him for?

"Send him in!" Shinji shouted as he sat back up in the right position in his chair.

The sliding door opened as Ichigo walked in after thanking Momo before closing it again. Ichigo turned to the blonde Visored who he hasn't seen since the New Year Party Kisuke threw at his shop.

"Hello Ichigo, what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me about someone; a girl mostly," Ichigo replied.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "If you are asking about Rukia I am sorry I-"

"No it's not about her it's about someone else that has been on my mind for the pass few day, and it's driving me insane. I have these letters," Ichigo pulled the letters from his robes." All from the same person and-"

"Wait hold on a second Ichigo, are you seeing someone else besides Rukia?" Shinji asked with a serious face.

"What?! NO! I would never cheat on Rukia with another girl; I found these in Urahara's basement!" Ichigo was red in the face when Shinji asked that then shoving the letters into the blondes face.

Shinji grabbed the letter from the young adult so they weren't in his face, "Ah good wait I thought Kisuke's basement was the large training grounds?" Shinji was confused.

"I know I was confused too but he has a second basement for all his products he sells and other boxes filled with god knows what. Never mind that I found those letters at Kisukes and that are all addressed to him," Ichigo stated.

Shinji looked down at the letter as he looked through each to see that each had Kisuke Urahara's name and address on the front of the envelopes. At the left corner the name and address of the person who sent them was scratched out entirely.

"Are these all that he had?" Shinji continued to look at envelopes as he asked Ichigo.

"More like a hundred of them seeing they all fell out of a box when I was helping Kisuke clean the basement so he could put new shelves in. I read some of the letter as they were all written by a girl named Hotaru Yugure," Ichigo stated.

Shinji stopped what he was doing as he looked up at Ichigo stunned.

"What?"

"Yeah each letter I found and read is by some chick named Hotaru Yugure. Telling Kisuke where she is, what she is doing, asking about you and the others to see if they are okay? The friends she made as she kept traveling around the world, doing odd jobs, learning new langues. I asked Rose and Kensei but they know nothing about her; I even asked that crazy clown scientist if he knew nothing but he nearly had me killed because I interrupted him. So I left but no one seems to know who she is and if I ask Kisuke he will probably come up with some lie or something," Ichigo explained.

"_Of course they wouldn't remember her, after what happen I doubt anyone would want to remember_," Shinji thought to himself sadly.

"So I was wondering if you know her."

Shinji looked up as Ichigo as he was hoping that the older Visored would know. Sighing Shinji placed the letter on his desk as he leaned back with his cheek resting on the back of his fingers.

"Sorry Ichigo I don't know anything about her." A complete lie that was and Shinji knew it.

Ichigo's face fell as he rubbed the back on his neck, "Thanks anyway Shinji."

"No problem," Shinji replied and watches Ichigo take the letter and leave.

Pulling out a red cell phone once he knew Ichigo was gone from his Division he pressed several numbers then placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey I- no I'm not calling about that it's about Ichigo and something else... Can you just come see me, we need to talk Kisuke?...Thanks."

Closing the phone Shinji's eyes darken as he thought the girl Ichigo spoke of as he hasn't heard that name in such a long time. Getting up from his desk, Shinji left his office as he went straight to his room locking the door behind him. Walking to his closet where he kept most of his cloths he reached to the far back until he felt his fingers move over what he was looking for. Pulling out a small box, Shinji sat down as he leaned against the wall as he opened the lid as different trinkets, photos, and items he bought while he lived in the World of the Living. Digging through until he pulled out an old photograph that made his chest tighten and shoulders become heavy.

The photo was of everyone when they were trying to get control of their hollows standing in front of Kisuke's shop. He had bought it and wanted a picture of the Grand Opening. Everyone was dressed in normal clothing not looking to happy besides Urahara who had his ridiculous grin on his face but there was one face that Shinji was staring at. It was Hotaru Yugure. Her pale grey blue hair that was in a high ponytail it the hair fell to her shoulder blades and her bangs pushed to the side over her eyes. Dark blue eyes, which resembled the night sky that was looking away from the camera. Pale skin on her four foot tall thin body making her look like a little girl of seven. Wearing a lilac small cotton stretch floral dress that stopped at her knees with white sandals.

"After all this time I had thought you were dead, but it seems I was wrong. So, where are you hiding now?"

-X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X-

**Thank you all and hope you enjoy ^_^ Review Nicely and thank you for Following! **

**Also has everyone been reading bleach well I just read and maybe I don;t know but I love Ken-chan and if he dies in the manga I sure as hell am not letting him die in this story. I love him too much! Also Retsu will be in this story so do not get upset I love her too and all but for now I am not killing off my bat shit crazy Zaraki Kenpachi!**

Love you all ^_^


	4. Chapter 3:Shocking News and New Arrivals

**Hello everyone and so sorry it has taken me so long to update but here is a short chapter that will make you want more at the end.**

Kisuke's head slammed against Shinji's office wall as the blonde Visored was fuming mad. Slender hands clenched tightly around Kisuke's cloths that had flung and pinned the other blonde male to the wall. Urahara grunted in pain that shot through his upper back and head. After talking on the phone hearing that Shinji needed to speak with him, Kisuke felt strangely worried and rushed off to the Soul Society. Thus upon arriving, Urahara was thrown against the wall with a scorching Shinji holding him there.

"Why?" An asked question though clenched teeth making Kisuke raise an eyebrow.

Kisuke kept his gaze with Shinji as he didn't speak as the Visoreds hands began to shake.

"Why wasn't I told?!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Told what Hirako-san?" Kisuke asked.

"That Hotaru Yugure was alive!" Shinji yelled upon shocking the ex-captain.

"H-how?" The word barely passed Urahara's lips as he was having trouble speaking.

Letting go of the man before him, Shinji walked several steps away as he pulled the picture out of his pocket. staring at the young pale blue/grey haired girl that looked very unhappy. Clenching his fist together he threw the photo at Kisuke, letting the photo hit his chest and fall to the floor. Gray eyes from under his hat looked down at the photo until stopping over the same little girl Shinji was talking about.

"Ichigo found letters in your basement that were sent to you directly from her. He asked me if I knew anything about her but I lied saying I never knew who she was," Shinji spoke before turning back toward Kisuke.

"So why is that you knew she was alive yet never told me? After hundred and sixteen years, why am I learning that one person that helped save us and thought dead was alive! WHY?!"

Shinji punched the wall beside him leaving a hole as well as shaking the room causing Kisuke to flinch. Bending down as he picked the picture up, Kisuke continued to stare silently at the photo; a day he remembered all too clearly. The day just before Hotaru left their lives, the country, and only to send letters to him. Pain spread through his chest seeing the pained expression across her face. Shinji pulled his hand from the wall as he looked away from the other blonde male.

"Do you remember the fight between Hiyori and Hotaru?" Kisuke asked quietly.

"They always fought but-"

"No," Shinji cringed at the tone of voice before looking at Kisuke. Gray eyes both void of emotion yet held great seriousness. "The fight where Hotaru used her Bankai."

A scream echoed through his mind as he knew now what Kisuke meant. A fight that left Hiyori traumatized for six weeks and from then on stayed away from Hotaru. Most did after witnessing the fight having underestimated the young girl's power; also setting up a great fear of the four foot three female shinigami. The blonde could remember the cold midnight blue eyes staring at him as he cradled the terrified Hiyori in his arms. The eyes of no innocent little girl but the eyes of a predator in sheep's clothing.

"Yeah I remember what of it?"

"Two days after the fight, Hotaru came to me to tell me some information that both shocked and angered me. Upon telling me I had exchange for items to get her out of the country as well as money.

What kind of information would that be?"

"That she knew Aizen long before they both became shinigami and that they lived together."

There was a massive pregnant pause.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Ichigo walked home from the grocery story with his arms loaded with bags. The moon light was blocked by black clouds leaving on the street lamps to flicker in the dark night. The orange haired adult was still wondering who this woman was but for now just wanted to go home and rest. He had exams in a few days and needs to catch up on his studies.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo turned after hearing his name being called to see four cloaked figures; three tall, and two short. Black cloaks masking their power from Ichigo as he slowly turned towards the four strangers. Then he noticed the same shape of a badge that Ukitake gave him but instead of a skull there was a Lion. One of the three figures stepped forward making Ichigo step back.

"We mean you no harm Kurosaki Ichigo," a gruff voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he kept his guard up.

The second tallest stepped forward.

"We are S.O.U.L. from America and we would like to have a word with you."

**Hope you liked my cliff hanger well two of them actually. You are all probably going to kill me because you want to know what happen with Hotaru and Aizen along with: Why were they living together? Were they in a relationship? Ect... Ect I know but I want you all to wait plus who is this new group from America called "Soul Force".**

You will have to wait and see til next time!


	5. Chpt4:Shocking News and New Arrival prt2

Last Chapter

"That Hotaru used to live with Aizen," Kisuke told Shinji.

"What!"

* * *

"We are S.O.U.L., and we would like to speak to you Ichigo," the hooded figure spoke.

"Why the fuck would she let him live with her? If she knew who or what he does then she wouldn't have let him into her house!" Shinji began shouting as he began to pull his hair.

Just the thought of the two living together made his stomach twist in terrible knots. Hell even Kisuke felt sick just telling the Visorde; he himself went through the same tantrum that Hirako was going through now when Hotaru had told him.

"The hell was she thinking?!" again shouting off as he kicked his desk.

"Hirako-san you must calm yourself down there are other sleeping around here. Yes, I know you are upset but Hotaru must have known what she was doing to let him live with her," Kisuke tried calming his old friend before waking someone.

"Yet it doesn't make it any better knowing that they lived together," Shinji muttered as he slide down to the ground against his desk.

Kisuke said nothing as he knew what Shinji said about this information was true. To live with a monster such as Aizen was unthinkable.

"Can I have them?" Kisuke snapped back from his thoughts.

"Have what?"

"Her letters," Shinji looked away feeling distraught. "I want to read them."

Kisuke nodded his head, "Of course."

* * *

"You have one minute to explain yourself."

A tan hand slipped out from the black cloak with a black envelope in his hand. Walking toward Ichigo who tensed making the figure stopped just three feet away. The mysterious male figure held out his arm for Ichigo to take. On the arm that Kurosaki noticed was that the tan arm had floral vines wrapped around his arm and hand. Cautiously Ichigo walked up to the cloaked figure as he could not see the persons face; taking the letter. The letter in his hand had a large red wax seal just like the figures pendant on their cloaks.

"We wish for you to give this letter to the new Head Captain of the Soul Society, to inform to that we are here and would like to arrange a meeting of sorts," the figure spoke.

Ichigo looked up, "And if I don't?"

"We will give you twenty four hours to deliver the letter Mr. Kurosaki, and don't try to open as it will only open with the Head Masters spiritual power. Good day and we will be watching," and with that the cloaked figures vanished.

* * *

**Sorry if it is a short chapter I have been having a hell of a writers block.**


End file.
